


A whole day

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, High School, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, School, Wetting, testing the limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 9: Testing the limitFerris tries to go through a day of school without using the bathroom
Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 6





	A whole day

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, don’t try doing this. Holding your bladder for a long time can do a lot of damage

When Ferris felt the familiar pressure in his abdomen in first period, he was about to raise his hand to ask to go the the bathroom. But then he remembered how strict these teachers were on letting students go to the bathroom. They almost never let students use the bathroom during class. So he was just going to have to hold it until first period ended.

When the bell rang, he gathered up his things and walked out of the classroom. He stood in front of the bathroom, about to go in. But then he got an idea. He wanted to see how long he could hold his bladder until school ended.

He didn’t know why he wanted to do this, he knew it was pretty dumb. But hey, you only live once right.

So he passed the bathroom and went to 2nd period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re holding in your pee all day?” Cameron asked. Ferris nodded. “That can’t be healthy dude.”

“It should be fine just until school ends.”

“But can’t that do damage to the bladder or something?”

“Maybe. But I think I’ll be ok.”

“So, his full is your bladder right now?”

“Pretty full. I already have to use the bathroom.”

“This is pretty stupid Ferris. But, whatever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In 4th period, the period before lunch, Ferris was squirming in his seat. He needed to pee so badly. But he told himself to keep stamina and hold it.

When he walked passed the bathroom as he was heading to the cafeteria. He stopped and stared at the door. Debating whether or whether not he should go in.

No. He couldn’t give up now. He was going to make it.

During lunch he tried not to drink a lot of his milk. He only had a few sips.

Gym was next, and it was the hardest class. It’s very hard to run when your bladder is about to burst. Only 2 more classes left. He could do this.

6th period was spent moving around, squeezing his legs together tight, and breathing heavily. The other students gave Ferris weird looks, but they just ignored him.

7th period was just miserable. His abdomen was on fire. But he was happy it was the last class of the day. After this class there was a 5 minute bus ride to his house and then he could relive himself. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to the teacher, he was just focused on not wetting himself.

But then, he felt a squirt come out.

He panicked and squeezed his legs tighter. He looked over at the clock that was over the door. Only 10 minutes left. He could do this.

He fidgeted with his pencil and tried to focus on his breathing and not his full bladder.

More squirts came out and a small wet patch was forming on his pants.

One squirt after one squirt. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The bell finally rang. He ran out the door. More drops were coming out.

Once he was on the bus, there was already a pretty big wet spots on his pants. But there was still more in his bladder.

Then, a stream started. He didn’t even try to stop it. There was no use.

It felt amazing to not have a full bladder. Holding his bladder for long periods of time was something Ferris was never gonna do again.


End file.
